1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a baby highchair, and in particular, it relates to a baby highchair with an adapter bar for attaching an infant car seat to the baby highchair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child safety products such as highchairs, car seats and strollers are widely used by families with small children. There is an increasing trend of using multi-purpose products to fit different needs. For example, detachable infant car seats have been designed so that they can be used in the cars as infant car seats, but can also be used not in the cars as baby carriers. In this connection, some child strollers are also designed to receive infant car seats so that a small baby can use the car seat on the stroller. One example of such detachable car seat and stroller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,694, which describes an infant car seat that can be attached to and detached from a car seat base and a stroller, where the stroller can be used with or without the infant car seat, and the car seat connects to the stroller frame through a bar that supports a tray at the front of the stroller.
Another example of a child support apparatus for use as a safety car seat, stroller, highchair and crib is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,180, which describes a structure with telescoping legs, retractable wheels and pivotable handles.
It is desirable to provide a baby highchair that can receive a detachable infant car seat so that a detachable infant car seat can be readily and securely adapted to the baby highchair, allowing a small baby to use the car seat adapted to the highchair.